


A Quiet Night In

by krikkiter68



Category: The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: Anal Play, Biting, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Fivesome - F/F/M/M/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Frottage, Het, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-01 20:03:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5219009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krikkiter68/pseuds/krikkiter68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malcolm needs to get some work done. Jamie has other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

In his hotel room, Malcolm pulled the duvet up to his chest and sighed as he hauled the red box onto his lap and clicked it open. He took one look at the title of the top document, "Blue Sky Thinking: The Way Ahead for the Mid-21st Century - A Treatise by Julius Nicolson," swore, and reached for the tumbler of whiskey on his bedside table. He pushed his glasses up his nose, licked the end of his pen and prepared to scrawl obscenities in the margin.

The door crashed open.

"Hey, Malc!" shouted a very familiar voice.

"Fuck off," Malcolm snapped, without looking up.

"Got somethin' tae show ye. I think ye'll like it."

"Doubt it," Malcolm snorted. "Fuck off, I'm busy."

The door closed with a click and the silence made Malcolm look up. Jamie was holding his black dressing gown open and grinning. Malcolm's mouth flooded at the sight of his friend's bare, finely-haired torso, firm thighs and thick, erect cock, but his face remained impassive. Time to tease the bastard.

"I fuckin' want ye, Malc."

"Yeah, yeah. Tough. Put it the fuck away, Jamie."

"Tha's what I wanna fuckin' do," Jamie said, with just the suggestion of a whine.

He headed towards the bed and climbed in beside Malcolm, and started kissing his neck.

"I told ye," Malcolm said, his own cock stirring, "I've got a whole fuckin' red box tae get through..."

"Yeah," Jamie murmured between kisses, "an' you'll have another fuckin' red box by the time I've finished with ye..."

"Oh, lovely. Ye really know how tae sweet-talk me..."

He turned onto his side, propped uncomfortably on one elbow, and started to flick through the pages. Jamie spooned up behind him and his skin prickled as he felt the moist tip of Jamie's cock sliding within the crack of his buttocks.

"Jesus, Jamie, I'm tryin' tae fuckin' concentrate here..."

Jamie slid a broad hand down to his crotch and Malcolm could swear the fucker actually purred at what he found.

"Ahh, fuck. Ye're so ready for me arn't ye?" Jamie murmured, kissing Malcolm's earlobe.

"Fuckin' am not," Malcolm hissed, his cock throbbing with need. Jamie started thrusting against his crack and he pushed back to meet him.

"Fuckin' liar. Where is it?"

"Top fuckin' drawer, same place as home."

Malcolm's heart started hammering as he heard the drawer wrenched open. Ah, fuck the work, he thought. All he wanted now was Jamie's cock deep inside him. He took off his glasses and wordlessly passed them behind him. Seconds later he heard them clatter onto the bedside table.

He gritted his teeth as Jamie's lubed cock roughly breached him and kept going.

"Tha's it," he murmured, "take what ye want, ye randy wee fuck."

"Roll over," Jamie hissed in his ear. "No, not like that, other way, I want tae see my cock in ye..."

Jamie rolled onto his back, stroking down Malcolm's spine, the new angle making Malcolm buck and gasp.

"Tha's it," Jamie gasped, thrusting upwards. "Ride my cock, like the cheap slut ye are...."

Malcolm's eyes squeezed shut with pleasure, his cock leaking pre-come, and neither of them hesrd the door swinging open.


	2. Chapter 2

"Malcolm, are you ready y - "

Sam's eyes widened at the sight of Malcolm lying full length against Jamie, the younger man's brawny arms pinning his own behind his back. Malcolm spread his legs further so Sam could see him impaled on Jamie's thick, thrusting cock. She smiled widely.

"Nice view. Looks like you've started without me, then."

"Aye," Jamie murmured against Malcolm's neck, "an' he's never been more ready for ye. Climb aboard."

Sam was surprised to see the door lock was missing but she wasn't too concerned: being Sam, she'd checked ahead and was satisfied no paparazzi were lurking in the hotel. She closed the door, untying her dressing gown and letting it fall to the floor, revealing her lush body clad only in a tiny ivory slip.

"Ye look gorgeous love," Malcolm intoned, "come and fuck me."

"Don't mind if I do," Sam murmured.

She clambered up the bed and straddled them both, aligning herself against Malcolm's cock. Jamie's thrusting propelled Malcolm forward, his warm, hard flesh engaged in an effortless back-and-forth glide against Sam's already-soaking pussy. In no time at all Sam was gasping and bucking against him.

"Christ, love," Malcolm breathed, "that feels fuckin' good. Let's see how many times we can make ye fuckin' come."

"Aye," gasped Jamie, "ye look fuckin' lovely. Come on, come for us..."

Sam tensed and shuddered and Malcolm's eyes closed in bliss as he heard her clear cry, felt her gushing against his yearning cock. He embraced her, taking her face gently between his palms and kissing her.

"Good girl," he whispered. "D'ye wanna fuck me now?"

"God, yes, Malcolm."

"Hang on," Malcolm said as Jamie gripped his shoulders from behind and scooted up the bed until he was leaning back against the headboard and they were both sitting upright.

"So we can both stroke and kiss yer fantastic tits," Jamie explained.

"Sounds good to me," Sam said as she took hold of  
Malcolm's cock and guided it inside her. She gasped anew as she sank down; his cock was almost too big for her to take. 

She hummed with pleasure as two sets of hands pulled at the thin straps of her slip, pulling it down and exposing her full breasts, fingers ghosting against her pebbled nipples. Malcolm's cock thrust  
up hard and she could feel the power of Jamie's thrusts behind him. A strong pair of hands grasped her buttocks, kneading and spreading them. She closed her eyes as her two lovers took turns kissing, nipping and sucking her nipples, pulses of pleasure spreading directly from their kisses to her crotch. Then a finger, drenched with her juices, stroked between her buttocks and across the delicate skin of her bud before gently pushing inside. She gasped, fire blazing through her.

"Christ!" she shouted, overcome with bliss and drowning out the sound of slightly-panicked knocking and the door opening...


	3. Chapter 3

"Malcolm, can I have ten minutes of your time, please, I need your advice on oh my God..."

Nicola stood in the doorway, her mouth dropping open at the sight of Malcolm riding his senior press officer's cock whilst being straddled by his PA.

"Aye," came Jamie's voice, slightly muffled by Malcolm's hair, "make it quick lass, he's goin' tae spunk off any minute now."

"Don't...ye fuckin'...believe it, love," Malcolm drawled, exchanging slow, sloppy kisses with Sam."I'll fuckin'...exhaust the three of ye...tonight..."

Nicola pushed the door shut, her mouth going dry. Jesus Christ, she thought, is that a challenge? The sexual drought her bastard husband had imposed was ongoing, and now she'd walked into a bloody sexual flood. They looked so abandoned, so happy,spreading and pawing each other, and there was Sam, lovely Sam, impaled on Malcolm's cock whilst Jamie fingered her arse, both her luscious holes filled...

A small whimper escaped Nicola's lips as heat scorched through her groin.

"Want tae join us, lass?" Malcolm murmured, his eyes heavy-lidded.

Nicola nodded, hurriedly stripping off her suit - lucky I'm wearing stockings already, she thought as she let her bra fall to the floor. She hesitated, wondering where to go, and then Sam broke off from kissing Malcolm and winked at her. Nicola smiled and walked over to the side of the bed.

Sam took hold of her face and they kissed, Nicola's fingers tangling in all that marvellous, silky dark hair, kissed until Nicola was panting and breathless and then she was pulled forwards and Malcolm was kissing her. Nicola gasped as she felt the silk of her knickers pulled aside and two fingers - Sam's - thrusting in time with Malcolm's hips. She felt one, then two large, warm hands stroking up her inner thighs as Sam and Malcolm nipped and sucked her pebbled nipples.

"Fantastic tits, love," Malcolm mumbled against her skin, gasping as Jamie arched beneath him.

"Thanks - ohh!" Nicola gasped as two, then three more fingers joined Sam's, thrusting up into her gushing depths. Her nipples were throbbing as Sam and Malcolm suckled her breasts, and she closed her eyes as another finger pushed inside, relishing the delicious burn and stretch, thighs shining from her wetness. She was lost in them, lost in herself, and hardly noticed as the door handle jiggled in a panicked fashion before the door itself burst open...


	4. Chapter 4

"Sorry about this Malcolm, but there's a shit-storm brewing about today's leak - oh fuck!"

Ollie reeled at the scene in front of him, feeling that one of his more lurid sexual fantasies had come to slightly terrifying life. There was Malcolm, the most feared figure in Whitehall, sprawled back on the bed with his Motherwell pitbull's cock in his arse, being energetically ridden by his sexy PA, with all of them fingering his panting, writhing boss. Christ.

He pushed the door shut and gazed at them, like a deer facing an oncoming train. He ran a finger nervously inside his collar, where he'd begun to perspire freely. Malcolm fixed him with a predatory glare. Ollie's cock had abruptly become as stiff as a pole, and he knew Malcolm knew it.

"What ye starin' at, Poxbridge?" Jamie snarled from  
behind Malcolm's shoulder. "Ye know ye've fuckin' come thinkin' o' this so dinnae keep us waitin'."

Dammit, Ollie thought, as if he wasn't fucking terrifying before, now he's a mind-reader! Heart hammering, he inched towards the creaking bed.

"Take your cock out," Malcolm hissed at him, "I want tae suck ye off."

Ollie gulped as he unzipped himself, his erection surrounded by warm, unsupportive air. He started as Nicola seized his tie and started snogging him for dear life. He yelped as Sam bit his neck and moaned as Malcolm's hot, slick mouth surrounded his aching flesh, fear and pleasure swirling through  
his soul as his prey instincts kicked in and he felt the lingering pinch of Malcolm's sharp teeth as he was swallowed down, again and again. 

His neck was bitten harder and harder, and a dark corner of his mind wondered if they'd tear him apart, devour him. On cue, Malcolm sucked him, hard, and he groaned as a hand grabbed his curls and pulled him flush against four warm, naked bodies. Slick fingers slid beneath his balls, briefly caressing them before they abruptly rammed inside his arse and crooked upwards, hitting his prostate and sending him skywards.

Ollie screamed as he came, suddenly, in near-painful, pulsing waves, hands gripping him tightly as the air filled with groans and cries...


End file.
